civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Tile improvement (Civ6)
Tile improvements are modifications on tiles created by units to improve tile yields, gain resources, improve a civilization's defense, or provide infrastructure. Basics Although most improvements are constructed by Builders, there are some which are great engineering challenges, or are considered of particular importance for military purposes, and are thus entrusted to the Military Engineer. (The Roman Fort is an exception here - it can only be built by a Roman Legion.) Constructing an improvement consumes one build charge in most cases. Improvements may also be removed, which does not consume any charges. Removing features from the map, such as Stone or Woods, does consume a charge, however. In most cases, tile improvements may only be built within a civilization's territory or in a city-state when the player is the Suzerain. All of the Military Engineer's improvements save the Missile Silo are exceptions to this rule, and may also be constructed on neutral terrain. All tile improvements except Farms are unlocked by researching technologies. The Farm is considered the primordial improvement learned when your tribe developed Agriculture and thus jumped the gap from the life of the hunter-gatherer to civilized life. Tile improvements may only be constructed on certain types of terrain, or on resources. Floodplains cannot support any improvements except Farms and certain unique improvements (see below). Improvements may not be constructed on tiles that already contain a city district or wonder. Like districts, some improvements gain an adjacency bonus for being built next to certain types of terrain, other improvements, resources, or wonders. Like districts, improvements may be pillaged by hostile forces such as Barbarians. A Builder will have to repair them before they can regain their functions; this action doesn't consume a charge. Housing from Tile Improvements There are several tile improvements which are connected with Housing, one of the new features in Civilization VI. They are the Farm, the Pasture, the Camp, Fishing Boats, and the Plantation. All of them serve as alternatives to city Housing, and besides their yield boosts provide 0.5 Housing each to the city working them. Thus, a city controlling land suitable for building these improvements has an alternative source of Housing for its farmers, ranchers, hunters, and fishermen, and is able to grow its Population faster. Special Improvements There are certain improvements which may only be constructed under special circumstances. These include the Colossal Heads, which may only be constructed if you're the Suzerain of the La Venta city-state; and the Fishery, which may only be constructed in the territory of a city where a particular Governor is stationed currently, and only after she acquires a certain title (see below). Note, however, that once constructed these improvements will continue functioning even though the necessary conditions for their placement have vanished (e.g. if Liang is removed from the city later, the Fishery will continue functioning normally). On that note, the Seaside Resort will continue functioning even if the Appeal of its tile falls bellow 4 - the only effect will be the diminishment of its and yield. Improvements' Adjacency bonuses Many Improvements also enjoy Adjacency bonuses: the first and most important one of them is the Farm, which gets additional for other nearby Farms; but many Unique improvements also get diverse bonuses from nearby terrain, features, or other Improvements. Read carefully Improvement descriptions and plan accordingly to make the best use of your space! List of Tile Improvements Standard Improvements Roads Roads are a special type of improvement connecting cities and districts, and providing faster land travelling. Roads may not be built by Builders; aside from Traders, which build roads as they establish Trade Routes, only the Military Engineer unit can build roads. Every district and wonder automatically creates a road on its tile, which remains even if the feature is pillaged or the city is razed. Roads themselves can be manually pillaged by a marauding combat unit. In later eras, roads will upgrade with technology reducing movement cost. Roads within city borders will upgrade automatically; those outside must be repaved by Traders. Unique Improvements These tile improvements are only available to certain civilizations, but do not replace a generic one. They are not used to connect resources. Unless otherwise noted, unique improvements cannot be built on tiles that contain woods or rainforest. Governor Improvements Governor improvements are a new type of tile improvement introduced in Rise and Fall. They can be built in any city to which a Surveyor Governor with the requisite title has been assigned. National Parks National Parks are not tile improvements per se. They can only be created by Naturalists by designating the tiles which are to form part of the National Park. The Naturalist is consumed after this action. Category:Game concepts (Civ6)